


Crazy

by whoms_account_be_this



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/M, gay male author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoms_account_be_this/pseuds/whoms_account_be_this
Summary: Everything they did was a crazy idea. But they were together, and that was all that mattered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of drabbled something out. I wanted to write a fic about Miles dying his hair to match Lola, and kind of soft-core sex/pre-sex. I accomplished that with a little bit of style.
> 
> Set sometime after season, time line relatively unimportant. I didn't address how or why he isn't with Tristan because I don't care. If I wanted to write Triles, I would - which I am with my Honeymoon AU ;p

**Crazy**

It was Miles' idea, though as soon as he suggested it Lola made it seem as if it was her own with her enthusiasm - enthusiasm so strong that it made Miles' body flush with excitement that reminded him of first love. He knew that he had a higher number than most, and regretted none of them, but when it came to Lola all of those people were in the past and only she mattered.

The topic at hand was dying his hair the same cotton candy blue that Lola wore so well. His last semester of high school was approaching, and perhaps his last time to dye his hair before he had to be all-business for college. His one chance to be with Lola before he had to leave her behind. They both understood that what they had was temporary, but while they were together he wanted to be a little more like her.

So that was why he was sitting on the toilet - on the lid, nothing weird - in nothing but his boxers and blue dye in his hair. The dye was touching his skin just enough to be an awful annoyance that was somewhere between a burn and a tickle. Lola warned him that it would happen, though he just wanted to slap himself to have some distraction from that tickle, though he wouldn't. He had to show off for Lola after all.

"How much longer?" he asked.

Lola checked her phone. "5 minutes," she said, and then picked up a towel to dab his shoulder where some dye had dripped. "Good thing you followed my advice and took your shirt off. The dye would not come out otherwise."

"Good thing," Miles agreed as he eyed the sink where Lola had discarded the clear gloves that came in the dye kit. They sat in the sink that Lola had spent the last 5 minutes rubbing clean of the dye. It would have ruined his shirt, even if it was already blue like his entire wardrobe. The blue that he was dying his hair was electric - blue raspberry if he were using Lola's opinion - and wouldn't match the baby blues and navies that filled his closet.

"So," Miles asked, "are you ready to be the power couple of Degrassi?"

Lola blinked. "Huh?"

"Same hair, duh," he said, giving Lola a goofy grin that Oomphchat couldn't hope to capture in its multitude of filters. "There is no use in denying that we'll rule the school, as Zoë likes to say. So I figure we should make things official."

Lola was quiet for a moment before she spoke. She reached forward and turned his face to the side to get a profile view. His hair was still more muck from the dye rather than flowing hair that she wanted to run her hands through, but she could see that he would look good with it until it faded. Just like their future together.

"I would like that," Lola said. She brushed her hand over Miles hair to rearrange it just slightly, to make sure the dye was evenly spread,though not enough where she was overly concerned about staining her hands. She washed them anyway to be sure.

Miles was still grinning when she turned back to him. "You hair should be about done."

Miles nodded. "So, what now?"

Lola sighed. "Boys. You rinse it out. Up up," she said as she gestured for him to stand.

Miles continued staring at her.

"Into the shower," she explained, and then turned around to turn on the water for him. After a moment of waiting, she turned back to face Miles who was blushing and had an uncertain look on his face. "Come on, you don't want the dye in your hair for too long."

"I-uh," Miles muttered as he gestured half-wildly at his boxers. "I am naked under these you know."

Lola just looked at him in that way she did. She looked like she was playing dumb, but really, she knew exactly what was going on. He could see it in her eyes now that he knew them so well.

"Alright, I'm being an idiot," Miles admitted. She had seen him naked before. They had had sex before. Being in front of her in nothing but his boxers was hardly different that being completely bare, but…

He dropped his boxers to his ankles and kicked them off before he could talk himself out of it. There was a difference between having sex and being naked around your - were they lovers, significant others, or friends with benefits who wanted to reap the social benefits of dating; and what was the difference anyway? Whatever they were, it was more than sex, and being around her naked was scary. Good scary, but scary nonetheless. It was almost domestic, and added some permanence to their relationship that it had lacked until now.

But he was Miles, and he was cool, and he wouldn't let his embarrassment show as he stepped into the shower. "You joining?" he asked, the Miles that everyone knew.

Lola chuckled, and Miles couldn't help but wonder if she was like Maya and would take her clothes off faster than he expected, or like Tristan who showed some resistance to the idea of taking things to that level. Perhaps she was the best of both worlds.

"Wash it out," she said, so he dipped his head into the pouring water and felt a relief he didn't know he needed as the warm water removed the dye from his hair. He was hunched halfway over to make sure he didn't turn his dick the color of a lolipop, though the logical part of his mind said that couldn't happen.

"Wash thoroughly," he heard Lola call over the water like a gurgle. He started brushing his hands through his hair to remove any excess dye, to be greeted with a fresh waves of blue-tainted water hitting the shower floor.

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably hurt yourself," Lola said bluntly.

She always did. Lola, always speaking the truth with a bluntness that she didn't realize the wisdom of. He couldn't help but grin.

He withdrew his head from the water as it ran clear, and shook his head furiously to give it a quick dry. "How do I look?"

Lola blushed as she looked him up and down.

"Good? Take a picture, it'll last longer - no, wait," he said as he turned around. "Go for the artsy from behind pic."

He blushed as he heard the tell-tale click of her phone's camera, surprised that she actually had. She always was fast with that thing. He turned around to face her. "Let me see. I've made dick pics before - ugh, sorry about that again - but have never seen one like this." She handed him the phone. "Hmm, I look good. No surprise."

Lola slapped at his arm, and then grabbed her phone from Miles before he could drop it in the shower. Miles whistled as she turned around to place it on the counter next to the sink.

"You joining me?" Miles asked. He grinned as she turned around and her face didn't say 'no.' "Crazy idea, I know."

She stripped down and climbed in with him. Everything they did was a crazy idea. But they were together, and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was using the concept of dying his hair, showering together and their relationship together to represent that they do a lot of crazy stuff together, but they enjoy it. Also, there were hints of their relationship fading along with Miles' dyed hair as time goes on. The original title was Fades - as in, multiple things that fade. 
> 
> This fic was largely inspired by this image: http://68.media.tumblr.com/692b8ad6d071cab60657391e747cb01f/tumblr_nz7htcDJeq1qjofyjo1_1280.jpg 
> 
> I have no affiliation with it. By some random porn blog on tumblr called sukme.


End file.
